La Verdadera Nacionalidad de Haruhi Suzumiya
by Starpost Team
Summary: Haruhi sueña con algún día visiar Argentina, por lo que su subconsciente hace que todo japón repentinamente comience a hablar en español rioplatense, incluyendo ella misma y sus compañeros de la famosísima Brigada SOS. ¿que ocurrirá entre estos boludos con sus nuevas formas de hablar y ser?


Escritor: Laziness (Starpost Team, Programador principal)

Edición: Shamisen (Starpost Team, Director Creativo)

Re-edición final (arreglado de bugs y glitches gráficos en general): Laziness

Muchachos, como andan, ¿todo bien? Espero que estén tan dichosos como yo lo estoy el día de hoy. Esta pequeña historia es la primera fanficción escrita por los integrantes del grupo de desarrollo de contenido independiente/underground), Starpost Team (vean nuestro perfil de usuario para más información al respecto).

Déjenme hacerles una pequeña y sutil aclaración antes de que leas nuestra preciada ficción: **ESTO, ABSOLUTAMENTE, EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS (IZQUIERDOS Y DERECHOS) ES UN TROLLFIC, UNA ODA A LA ABSTRACCIÓN DE NUESTRA FALACIA DE SERIEDAD.**

¿A qué me refiero con esto? Esta basura es una clara parodia/burla a los fanfictions de calidad dudable que nos solemos encontrar por internet. Siendo nosotros un humilde grupo catalizador de surrealismo en todos los aspectos, nos pareció una idea excelente comenzar a ganarnos fama de "malos escritores" o "pésimos creadores de juegos", y hacernos camino a través de las masas comerciales con nuestro completamente intuitivo pensamiento basado en el masoquismo desleal. Obvio que a mucha gente no le parecerá correcta nuestra forma de pensar, y se opondrá a nuestro contenido, por lo que les pedimos que no se dediquen a ver solamente el constante sarcasmo de nuestras palabras y entiendan la majestuosa reflexión que les queremos dejar por cada acto nuestro.

¿a qué me refiero con esto? la verdad no lo sé, solamente espero que se sientan cómodos leyendo esta obra que escribimos con todo el corazón plasmado en ella

 **La Verdadera Nacionalidad De Haruhi Suzumiya:**

Kyon: Hola gente *saluda en general*.

Haruhi: ¡Che, boludo!, mirá el tremendo vestido que le puse a Mikuru. Esta re piola, ¿no? *le toca las gomas*

Mikuru: La concha de tu madre Haruhi, siempre me andás rompiendo las bolas, ahora parezco una trola de segunda mano, boluda.

Itsuki: Y, con esas altas gomas cualquiera pensar a que te queda re pillin. Te re doy, guacha.

Yuki: Ah bueno, son una manga de pelotudos, cállense de una vez y dejen de romperme la pija pedazo de bolivianos forros del orto.

Kyon: *Intenta contener la erección y entra a pensar* Uhhh, pero qué buena que está. *habla en general* Bueno muchachos me voy al baño, ya saben para qué.

Mikuru: Esa, voy con vos *lo mira de forma picarona*.

Itsuki: Uesssa.

Haruhi: No para gil no te la vayas a voltear a ella viene con sorpresita.

Itsuki: Che , Kyon, ¿no le darías a Mikuru aún con la manija bien puesta?

Kyon: Mirá pibe te la hago corta, si te hacés el pistola por acá te van a romper el orto. La vagancia anda de paco y mete caño, es verso eso de la patria, la joda es otro.

Itsuki: Wena wacha.

*suena el timbre*

Yuki: Uh pero la re concha de la lora, ya hay que ir a clases la reputísima madre que los re mil parió manga de forros.

Haruhi: Bueno, Yuki, aflojale un poco a los bardeos boluda que sino te van a echar del establecimiento.

Kyon: Wena gila, ¿que te metes con Yuki, la puta que te parió ?

Haruhi: Bue gato, yo que te re mil daba, ahora andá a cojerte a esa puta con sida de Mikuru.

Mikuru: Epa flaca, todavía estoy acá, por si no te enteraste.

Yuki: Callense un poquito manga de mogolicos, siempre me rompen las bolas con sus pelotudeces de boludos. ¿saben qué? Me voy a tomar el palo de este club del orto, son todos unos pelotudos de mierda.

Itsuki: Bue, hacé lo que quieras la concha de tu vieja, yo me voy a clases muchachas.

Haruhi: Madre mia guily wexd

*todos se van a sus respectivas clases, Kyon y Mikuru se van a cojer al baño y no vuelven a verse más con el resto*

FIN.

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que por fin entiendan que somos un grupo completamente pretencioso y plural. Cualquier cosa que no hayan entendido de esta historia, no duden en preguntarnos, estamos complacidos de enseñarte el verdadero significado de esta obra.**


End file.
